


Protective

by DreamWalker682



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, Protective Skulduggery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWalker682/pseuds/DreamWalker682
Summary: Skullduggery is trying to find Valkyrie for the Requiem Ball, but she's nowhere to be seen.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt work from an Anon on tumblr. They asked for Some Protective Skullduggery and Val.

Skulduggery had been itching to see Valkyrie for a week now. The Requiem Ball was in nearly 3 days and he wanted her to look her best for the upcoming event. Rumor had it that the mysterious sorcerer Azriel Cryptic would be attending. The man had disappeared one day and had only barely kept in touch with sanctuaries around the world. As he neared Gordon’s Estate, now owned by Valkyrie, he felt something wrong in the air. 

It felt as if something, or someone, was being attacked. Panic jolted up his spine, and with a burst of speed, ran around the side of the wooden estate. The air was charged, ozone and something like burning licorice permeating his senses. As he pushed through the trees to the large fenced backyard, he saw Valkyrie and… Something. 

It was tall, maybe 9 or 11 feet, it was hard to tell. It was a deep shade of green and gelatinous, orbs the color of the sky at dawn floating in the viscous liquid. Valuable-looking trinkets floated along inside the beast’s body, pitted and stained with corrosion. As he landed on the grass, the eyes whipped around to him, rings upon rings of iris forming the pupil. Skulduggery felt like he was pinned under a microscope, being studied by something that was so alien, so wrong, that peering into the workings of its mind would be madness inducing. 

With a sickening gurgle, it lurched towards him, away from Valkyrie. She was looking worse for wear, acid burns decorating her arms and neck. At this sight, he felt anger rising up in his empty chest, and with a single thought, formed glowing spheres of red fire in his hands. He lobbed them at the creature, watching as they fizzled out on contact. An arc of white lightning hit the monster from the back, drawing its attention away for a split second. 

He seized this time to draw out his gun and shoot two of the “eyes” on the creature. The first got caught in the jelly, but the second hit, causing the eye to burst like an overripe grape. A harsh shriek came from the monster, and a pulse of something threw him back into the fence. When his vison cleared somewhat, the beast was rapidly closing in on Valkyrie, tendrils lashing out like scourges. Even as his arm screamed out in protest, he gripped his gun and leveled it at the three remaining eyes.

*Bang* One Down.

*Bang* Two Down.

*Bang Bang* Three Down.

The monster fell to the ground, body seizing up and convulsing. After 10 or so seconds of this, it finally lay still, slowly melting into the ground. His hazy vision saw Valkyrie running towards him. Her hair appeared like a halo in the dying light. She knelt down besides him, quickly looking over him.

“Skulduggery? Are you okay?” She asked, panic creeping subtly into her voice, “Talk to me!”

He exhaled softly, a sigh in the quiet dusk air, “I’m good, how are you Val?” She seemed to be trying to answer his question, mind working to articulate a response. Without thinking, Skulduggery gently grabbed the back of her head and pressed his teeth to her lips. After a second, he withdrew with a soft *smack*.

Valkyrie stored down at him, jaw slack and instead of responding, put her face in the crook of his neck, embracing him. She was so warm, her black clothes trapping all the heat. After a minute, he heard a whisper from Valkyrie, just soft enough for him to not be able to make out. 

“Hmm?”

“I-I love you too.” It was timid, but it was real, and Skulduggery wished he could have smiled. He pulled Valkyrie closer to him, and they sat there for an hour before it began to become uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short! I was a bit pressed for time. I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
